Graverunner Chronology
construction. Help duly appreciated. Larkin Backstory *Larkin: Visit *Larkin: Business People *Larkin: Heading South Raef Backstory * Raef: Alcohol and Orcs *Raef: A House Just for Us *Raef: How to Join a Guild (Graphic) Hansel (& Mishka) Backstory * Nightmare (Hansel) * The Pieces of History Between Us (Mishka) * Dukhal (Hansel) * Swordplay, pt 1 (Hansel) * Swordplay, pt 2 (Hansel) * Swordplay, pt 3 (Hansel) * The Upper Hand (NSFW) (Mishka) * Promises (Hansel) * Unmasked (Mishka) * Mal Karash (Hansel) * The Note (Hansel) Official Campaign Begins *Session One: Day One live session 1 *Sugar-napped live session 2 *Outfoxed live session 3 *Everything is Fine and Nothing Bad Happens live session 4 * Aftermath (post-Everything Is Fine and Nothing Bad Happens) *Hansel the Cannibal live session 5 *Roddy and Jonn Roddy and Jonn officially meet, befriend each other, and throw beer at Hansel's head. *Mishka and Hansel Hansel has questions for Mishka. He convinces him to drink truth serum and asks them. In return Mishka wants Hansel's promise he'll drink the rest of the serum at a later date. *Holy Heist live session 6 *Goro and Roddy Goro reassures Roddy Helm will not smite him down for stealing from the church. Somehow they also become friends-ish? *In Which the Party Steals Ripley's Underwear live session 7 *Nadya: First Day *Sugar and Hansel Hansel saves Sugar from drowning. She shows him her ship. A wild Mishka appears and cashes in his half of the truth serum. *Goro and Ripley Goro has a confession. Ripley is duly shocked. *The Dwarven Ruins (Finally) live session 8 *Jonn and Diva Diva has a deal for Jonn. Jonn sees nothing wrong with this. *Roddy and Jonn and Hansel Roddy and Jonn raid Hansel's things. Hansel decides it's a good idea to bring them on board the Sugar Glider with him. *Goro and Sugar Goro saves Sugar from one of Jonn's pranks. Sugar asks him to be her roommate for protection. *Grimwood Forest live session 9 *Goro and Mishka Mishka pays someone to shoot him in a misguided attempt at making friends. It's somewhat effective. *Goro and Sugar (2) Sugar asks Goro for swimming lessons. Mishka makes a surprise appearance. *Raef and Griffin Raef flirts with Griffin. It goes well. *Goro and Ombre Goro is researching aberrations, attempting to learn about Diva's nature. Ombre offers to help. *Larkin and Goro Larkin tries to pawn off something she stole. Almost gets busted. Goro is helpful. *A Bird in the Hand live session 10 *Goro and Hansel Goro tries to nudge Hansel into telling him what happened to his crew. *Roddy and Hansel Roddy and Hansel bond over Hansel telling Roddy to stop stealing from his teammates. Sternly. *Nadya and Tazu Nadya has an eye on Thea, the waitress at the Crooked Coin. Tazu sets them up for a date. *The Dwarven Ruins Pt 2 live session 11 *Roddy and Durin An undead Paladin Dwarf tries to teach Roddy lessons about virtue. *Goro and Mishka and Sugar Goro gives Sugar the two-way mirror he's bought for her. Mishka and Goro confirm their truce and share intimate details over lots of wine and awkwardness. *Goro: Your Dream Come True *Goro and Larkin Larkin tries to do a nice thing by breaking into Goro's room. Kinda succeeds. Goro shares his information about Diva. *Goro and Larkin and Mishka Goro and Larkin go to Mishka to ask about Diva. Sugar is being helpful and mysterious. Lots of confusion on all sides ensues. *Larkin: A Word In The Right Ear *Hansel and Mishka Hansel and Mishka finally confront each other. Drama and tears. Secrets revealed. *Slow Burn (Mishka vignette). Post-confrontation, Mishka watches Hansel sleep. *Here (Hansel vignette). Post-confrontation, Hansel watches Mishka sleep. *Roddy and Raef Roddy's in a bad mood and takes Raef up on his offer for free drinks. Another bar gets wrecked. *Larkin and Raef Raef has a bone to pick. Larkin is helpful. *The Black Minute-Glass live session 12 *Mishka: In Chains, On Strings *Goro and Sugar Goro is a pile of sad. Sugar gives her best. *Larkin: Patterns *Hansel and Sugar Sugar goes to tell Hansel what happened on the ship. Mishka makes an appearance. *Raef and Griffin Raef and Griffin share a romantic moment as shit goes south. *Raef: Aftermath Raef realizes he has friends and family, and no one fucks with family (or friends). *Goro: Give Them What They Really Want *Hansel: Drown *Goro and Diva Goro goes to confront Diva. She's being a bitch. He's being clever. *Goro and Larkin Goro shares his discovery about Diva with Larkin. People get added to lists. * Goro and Amari * Goro and Hansel and half the fucking crew five-way carriage crash * Roddy and Jonn Jonn is bored. Roddy wants to mope in peace. *Jonn: It's Going To Get Worse Category:Chronology